I Love You, You Love Me
by Miami Scene
Summary: Firstly this is between Ryan Wolfe and a chacter I made up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Ryan!" Jessica Jacobson called running to her fellow CSI**

"**Yeah Jess?" asked Ryan Wolfe turning to Jessica as she slide to a stop beside him.**

"**H wants to go and check on a noise complaint." Jessica responded.**

"**Ok who's hummer are we going to take?" Asked Ryan as they walked down the hall.**

"**Yours, mines in the shop remember." Jessica replied**

"**Oh yeah." Ryan chuckled grinning as Jessica's beeper went off **

**Jessica turned just to see a rather annoyed Eric Delko turn from the window in the trace lab. **

"**Oh Eric drives me insane some days." Jessica growled through gritted teeth.**

**Eric, Speed, and Jessica where like the three musketeers before Speed got killed. Jessica and Tim where dating when Tim died. Then when she met Ryan she started hanging out with him and not hanging out with Eric as much. Eric has never really liked Ryan and any time Eric sees Ryan and Jessica together he gets very mad and is always trying to pull them apart.**

"**I'll meet you at the car." Jessica sighed as she walked to the lab where Eric was.**

"**What do you want Eric!" Jessica slightly yelled as she stomped into the lab making Eric jump.**

"**I need to talk to you." Eric slowly replied walking over to Jessica.**

"**Well spit it out Eric I don't have all day." Jessica grumbled rather annoyed **

"**Ok are you dating Ryan Wol…?" Eric started to say when Jessica burst out.**

"**ERIC!!!" **

"**What?" Eric exclaimed**

"**That's none of your damn business." Jessica yelled**

"**Jessica! We've been friends for 5 years!" Eric shouted "And if I remember correctly you where DATING SPEED when he got killed.**

"**ERIC!!!! YOU DON'T NEED REMIND ME…I LIVE THE SAME HORRER OF TIM GETTING KILLED EVER NIGHT IN MY DREAMS!!!!!" screamed Jessica **

**Eric couldn't seem to retaliate as Jessica stormed out of the lab.**

"**Jess what's wrong?" Asked Ryan slightly jumping as Jessica got into the Hummer slamming the door**

"**That STUPID Eric Delko!" Jessica loudly growled quickly turning to face the steps where Eric was standing shooting bullets and daggers at Ryan with his eyes. **

**As Ryan and Jessica left Jessica, repaid Eric's look by shooting bullets and daggers at **_**him**_** with **_**her**_** eyes.**

**Bam bam Jessica knocked on the door of the address of the complaint. A very disturbed looking woman opened the door and screamed at Jessica and went to hit her. But Ryan got in between the two and got the blow instead of Jessica. Ryan got knocked down and fell down the doorsteps. In a way thankfully the lady lived in the middle of nowhere.**

"**RYAN!!!" Jessica screamed running down to Ryan who was holding both hands on his leg.**

**Jessica rushed up the stairs and yelled "YOU ARE AWARE YOU JUST HIT A POLICE OFFICER!" **

"**SO BIG DEAL!!!" the women yelled back to Jessica attempting to hit her but Jessica ducked and grabbed the women's arm causing the women to fall. **

**Jessica handcuffed the women and stuck her in the hummer. Then rushed over to Ryan who was still huddled in the same spot.**

"**Ryan are you ok?" Jessica worriedly asked dropping to her knees.**

"**Uh I'm not sure…" Ryan mumbled**

**Jessica putting her coat over him. "I'll call H."**

**Beep bop beep. **

"**Canie." Came Horatios voice**

"**H it's me Jess." Jessica said putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder "The women who called in the complaint was going to hit me and Ryan got between and got the blow, I need a paramedic to …"**

"**I don't need a paramedic Jess." Ryan whispered rather loudly trying to get up**

"**Yes you do Ryan." Hissed Jessica making Ryan lie back down.**

"**Ok I'll call Jim and have him come out and I'll be right there too. Bye" **

"**Ok bye H." Jessica replied hanging up.**

"**Jess." Ryan started to say but instead something else came out "OW!"**

"**Ryan are you ok?" Jessica asked quickly turning back to Ryan**

"**My leg it hurts" Ryan responded through gritted teeth**

**Jessica rolled up Ryan's pant leg to find that his shin had been cut deep when he fell down the stairs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**There you go Ryan all fixed." Jim grinned as he patted Ryan on the back.**

**Ryan looked over at Jessica who was talking to Horatio. Jessica caught his eye smiled at him.**

"…**So she went to hit you right?" Horatio asked getting Jessica's attention back to him and her statement.**

"**Yeah and then Ryan got in between and she hit him, causing him to fall down the stairs and…" answered Jessica**

"**After I fell down the stairs I didn't see much all I just heard stuff." Ryan explained giving his statement to Frank Tripp. **

"**Well Ryan and Jessica's statements are pretty much the same." Horatio said with relief to Frank putting both statements down. **

"**Well the lady says Jessica attacked her." Frank informed turning to face Horatio **

"**Well according to Jessica AND Ryan's statements the lady tried to hit Jessica, Ryan got in the way, got the blow. Then Jessica went to make sure Ryan was okay, then went up to the lady, where the lady made a swing at Jessica, Jessica ducked, grabbed the ladies arm and took her down." Horatio responded looking at the statements again. **

"**Hey Jess!" Eric called jogging down the hall to her**

"**Yah?" Jessica slightly growled turning on her heal.**

"**Are you ok?" Eric asked putting a hand on her shoulder**

"**Uh Eric incase you haven't noticed Ryan's the one who got hurt, not me." Jessica started to get a tad angry folding her arms over her chest. **

"**Hey we're frie…" Eric started to say**

"**Eric why don't you stop being a nitwit and go see if Ryan's ok!" Jessica yelled now thourghly angry putting a hand on her hip and one strait out. "Now if you'll excuse me ERIC I have to go see if Ryan's ok. Bye"**

**Eric just stood there with his arms folded across his chest.**

"**Hey Ryan." Jessica said as cheerfully as she could as she walked into the break room.**

"**Oh hey" Ryan responded sitting up on the couch**

"**How are ya?" Jessica asked sitting down on the end of the couch.**

"**Good. Fine. Great." Ryan responded.**

**Jessica could tell he was lying and she gave a "yeah right" look.**

"**Ok sore." Ryan admitted **

**Jessica still new he was holding information back so…… she gave him another "yeah right" look.**

"**OK IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Ryan finally fully admitted. **

**Jessica got a triumphant look. Ryan stuck out his tongue and playfully gave Jessica a small push. Jessica returned the push. They kept playfully pushing each other until they where interrupted by Calleigh.**

"**Uh Jess meeting in H's office. Oh and Ryan you don't need to come" Calleigh grinning leaning against the door frame. **

"**Coming." Jessica replied blushing slightly, sticking her tongue back out at Ryan "Lie down and get some sleep."**

"**Fine." Ryan mumbled lying down as Jessica covered him.**

"**You have feelings for Ryan don't you." Calleigh questioned as the two ladies walked down the hall to the red headed lieutenant's office. **

"**Ahh I do not" Jessica exclaimed slightly blushing again hitting her fellow CSI on the arm "Where just friends." **

"**Jess that's how you and Speeds relationship got started, you told me you where just friends and the next thing I know and your sleeping together." Calleigh responded not realizing how mentioning Speed right know hurt her.**

**Jessica bit her lip. Calleigh noticed that and realized that she had upset her. **

"**Jess I'm sorry I upset you." Calleigh sadly said putting her arm around her best friend. Calleigh and Jessica where like sisters. They where VERY close.**

"**Ok guys we need to have a meeting about Ryan." Horatio explained**

**Jessica figured Eric was praying that Ryan would get excused from work for a month. **

"**What about Ryan?" Jessica asked folding her arms over her chest. **

"**Yes. He can't stay at his house because he can't get around as easily. So………we have to figure out who's place he's going to stay at." Horatio explained**

"**Shouldn't Ryan have a say in this." Jessica asked.**

"**I talked to Ryan and he didn't have any problems." Horatio replied. "Now Eric what about you?" **

"**Nope Family reunion." Eric said flatly.**

"**What about you H?" Jessica asked.**

"**Marisol." Replied Horatio. "Alexx?" **

"**Nope sorry, the hubby's out of town." Alexx replied.**

"**Calleigh?" **

"**Nope the brothers are coming over." Calleigh explained.**

"**Jessica?" Horatio said turning to her. **

**Eric bit his lip turning to her. Jessica caught his eye.**

"**Sure, I got nothing going on." Jess replied shrugging her shoulders.**

"**Ok go tell Ryan." Horatio said "Everyone can go now."**

"**Ry………" Jessica started to say but noticed he was sound asleep.**

"**Honey when are you heading home?" Alexx asked popping her head into the break room. **

"**Oh not for a little while I got some work to finish up." Jessica replied**

"**Ok honey let me know when your ready to leave and I'll help you walk Ryan out to your truck." Alexx offered**

"**Ok thanks Alexx." Jessica replied smiling.**

**As Alexx was leaving Jessica recovered Ryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Ryan…Ryan……Ryan wake up." Jessica whispered in Ryan's ear slowly shaking him.**

"**Wha?" Ryan mumbled rolling over**

"**Time to go home." Jessica replied**

"**Oh ok who's house am I going to?" Asked Ryan asked. **

"**Mine." Jessica replied helping him up.**

"**Oh……ok." Ryan responded as Jessica handed him his coat.**

"**Is there a problem?" Jessica questioned**

"**No, of course not." Ryan sleepily replied**

"**Well we're home." Jessica yawned sleepily pulling into the driveway of her apartment building**

**Jessica and Ryan had gone to Ryan's house got everything he needed.**

"**Oh good I could really use some sleep." Ryan yawned**

"**Well I got to fix the bed you'll be sleeping on." Jessica replied getting out of her truck**

"**Oh ok." Ryan grumbled as Jessica helped him out of the truck.**

**Jessica grabbed Ryan's duffle bag out of the back and walked up to the apartment building and opened the door for Ryan. As the two walked to the elevator many people said hi to Jessica making Ryan feel a little uncomfortable.**

"**Hi Jess!" the mail man Nick Allans greeted Jessica as she put down Ryan duffle bag long enough to grab the mail out of her mail box.**

"**Hi, Nick are you watching the football game tonight?" asked Jessica.**

"**You know it Jess." Smiled Nick.**

"**Uh Jess how do you know that guy and uh everyone else in your apartment building?" whispered Ryan**

"**Because I've lived in this apartment building practically half my life." Jessica replied waving bye to some of the people on her floor.**

"**Oh Jessica honey I'm glad your back." The lady across the hall called in a scared tone.**

"**Nellie what's wrong?" Jessica asked putting down Ryan's duffle bag and hustling over to her good friend's apartment.**

"**I cut my hand, I was making supper." Nellie replied**

"**Oh that's pretty deep cut, here She grabbed the first aid kit off the inside wall of Nellie's apartment**

"**Here……there that should hold it……now next time call Jim, I gave you his card." Jessica said after a few minutes of fixing Nellie's hand.**

"**Ok thanks dear, good night." Nellie said smiling and waving to Jessica as she closed the door.**

**Click**

"**Nice place." Ryan said as Jessica helped Ryan into her apartment.**

"**Thanks." Jessica said putting the duffle bag down and turning on the light "There now you can see it better."**

**Woof, woof**

"**Hey, Derby." Jessica said as her Great Pyrenees came running to the door. **

**Jessica knew he was headed for Ryan and grabbed his collar. Ryan squashed himself against the door.**

"**Derby this is Ryan, Ryan this is Derby my Great Pyrenees. Derby Ryan is my FRIEND and he will not hurt me, ok." Jessica said kneeling down on Derby's level.**

"**Man that dog's big!" Ryan said as Derby trotted off to Jessica's room.**

"**Yup he is, like I said he's a…" Jessica's words were interrupted by a loud Squawk. **

**A small white cockatiel flew into room, then spotting Ryan, and started to dive at him. Jessica jumped onto a chair near the door and literally snatched the cockatiel out of the air. The bird screeched at Jessica and kicked its legs, while trying to bite Jessica to get free. Derby came running out of the room almost knocking Ryan over. Hearing the phone Jessica walked into the room helping Ryan. Derby was barking at the phone. And the bird was squawking.**

"**Derby down!" Jessica yelled, putting the very pissed off bird in its cage. Derby obeyed instantly sitting down by the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Uh huh."**

"**Ok"**

"**Sorry Sara, not tonight I got a Co-worker at my place for a few days."**

"**Yup, I'll see ya later gal"**

"**Bye."**

"**Question." Ryan said **

"**Yeah?" Jessica replied hanging up phone and turning to him "do you want a coffee?"**

"**Uh sure," Ryan replied "first of all why do you so many pets? And second why did you give up that call from your friend."**

"**First of all for protection…"**

"**The dog I understand, but the bird?" Ryan asked looking very puzzled**

"**He's a good weapon per say." Jessica said grinning **

"**Ah!" Ryan grinned back at her.**

"**Here's your coffee." Jessica said putting a cup down by Ryan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BLEEP BLEEP**

**Went Jessica's alarm. **

"**Uhhhh" moaned Jessica as she rolled over and hit her alarm button. **

**Jessica slowly got up, putting on her house coat and wandering down the hall to the kitchen. When she got there, there was Ryan in P.J. pants and no shirt! **

"**Oh morning Jess!" Ryan said looking up, not realizing he was half naked. **

'**Whoa…Ryan's hot!' thought Jessica **

"**Uh Jess?" Ryan asked…breaking Jessica out of her thoughts.**

"**Yeah."**

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah of course…uh you should cover up." Jessica replied**

"**Huh…oh crap!" Ryan exclaimed, realizing he had no shirt on.**

**He tried to sprint past Jessica so fast…that he tripped. **

"**Ryan!" Jessica exclaimed as she knelt by him. **

"**I'm cool." Ryan muttered. **

**Jessica couldn't help but laugh, as the second Ryan got up he hurried to his room. Jessica wandered over to the fridge and grabbed an egg carton, and proceeded to the stove. Ryan came back into the kitchen with a white t-shirt on. **

"**BARK BARK!" Came from Derby as the door bell ringed.**

"**Be right back." Jessica said grinning.**

'**Can't Eric EVER leave me alone!' Jessica thought angrily as she looked through the peep hole. **

"**Morning Eric," Jessica said as cheerfully as she could "Derby down!" **

"**Uh…Morning." **

'**He must have something on his mind besides a morning visit.' Thought Jessica**

**Eric sat right in between Ryan and Jessica. He talked to Jessica but totally ignored Ryan. **

'**I gotta get Eric out of here!'**

"**Er…Eric I have to go and grab some grocery's, and you should be getting to work." Jessica explained. **

"**Oh…well…er…ok." Was Eric's response. "I'll be by around noon, during my break."**

"**We won't be here" Jessica replied letting Eric's imagination wander for a few minutes before continuing, just to torture him. "Ryan has a doctors appointment.**

"**Oh" Eric said confusingly.**

"**Why does Eric do that?" Ryan asked after Eric left. **

"**I don't know." Jessica lied.**


End file.
